


FYI

by Compendium_Of_Steve



Category: Final Fantasy IV, Final Fantasy IX, Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Mild Language, Random & Short, Script Format, Short, Short One Shot, Test Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-26
Updated: 2006-12-26
Packaged: 2020-08-10 23:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20143732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Compendium_Of_Steve/pseuds/Compendium_Of_Steve
Summary: A regular day in the FF universe, but with a LESSON! Kain and Freya costar, along with a special guest. Rated M for some strong language but very, very little of it.





	FYI

**F.Y.I.**

It was a normal day in the world of Final Fantasy. In an ordinary weapons market, Kain and Freya were checking out some wares.

**Kain**: Mines bigger.

**Freya**: I beg your pardon?

**Kain**: My lance. It's bigger than yours.

**Freya**: Actually, I think they're about the same size.

**Kain**: Hey that's my lance! Give it here! (He swipes her lance and compares the two) Wait, I already have my lance. Then what does this-!? (Explodes into light)

**EQUALIZATIOOOOOOON!**

**Think relativity is lame?**

**Don't fuck with Quantum Mechanics!**

**For more info visit LearnYourAss.com**

**Freya**: Weird…. (A wild boy latches onto her)

**Gau**: Gau like pretty lady! Woo ga-woo!

**Freya**: YAAHH! GET IT OFF MEEE! (Runs away)

**The End**

**Note: All characters in this fic are copyrighted property of Square Enix. This document was made for the sake of being weird and testing this website so don't be hatin'. Also, don't bother going to the aforementioned website, otherwise you're a putz. Reviews/feedback would be appreciated, too.**


End file.
